ADT What If Runaway
by DragonRider64
Summary: The runaway version of my Astrid's Dragon Transformation story


This story starts right before the night flight scene with the dragon nest*

Hiccup arrives just before sunset with a basket. I get excited thinking it is fish until he opens it up and inside is clothes, dried meat, a pencil and book, some smithing tools and some other random stuff. He takes some clothes and some strawberrys and crushed them together. I ask what he is doing but it of course comes out as a warble. It must've been in a questioning tone because he responded. "I'm faking my death Astrid. I made it so far up in dragon training that I have to kill the dragon so we are leaving. First take me to a random spot in the woods close to the village." I fly to a spot nearby and set down. "This is a good area." He says while getting off and tearing up the clothes already dried. He only takes about 2 minutes and then hops back on. I motioned to the cove and he says no and we are leaving Berk for a while. I can't say that I blame him. He's the top of dragon training and he has to kill a dragon. He hops on and we fly up into the sky. He randomly chooses a direction and we fly that way. I look back at Berk to say bye to my home. A couple of hours later I was getting tired of flying and we had to land down on a island. It was small with a few trees and some rocks. I lay down and start resting while Hiccup starts going thru his basket. I hear twig snap amd some rustling. :Who's there: I growl. Hiccup turns around and looks at the direction I'm facing amd there I sas it a black dragon. Not a night fury but looks similer and starts coming this way. (Gobber pov): Its been hours since we seen Hiccup. Stoick has the entire village searching for him. It was a couple of minutes later when they found it. Hiccup's shirt and his dagger. Both coverd in red. On that spot of seeing it Stoick broke down and started crying. We gave Hiccup a proper funeral and we went about our business super sad. (Astrid's pov): The dragon was right in front of us. :Hi: I gurgled. :Hi: The dragon responded back.

:What dragon are you: I asked

:A sand wraith: pause :My names Wolf whats yours:

:Astrid and thats Hiccup: I said while gesturing to him.

:Is he your rider?:

:Rider?:

:Yeah my rider is back in the woods. Here let me call him: The sand wraith roars into the air and looks into the forest. Sure enough a boy about Hiccup's size runs out of the forest with a bow in hand he points it at me and Hiccup. "Who are you" He says. "I'm Hiccup and this is Astrid." Hiccup responded gesturing to me.

"What are you doing here"

"We ran away from our village. Now we are just flying a random village. Now what about you and your name." "My name is Ivar and my dragon's name is Wolf. And I've lived in my village when it got destroyed by dragon hunters thats when I found Wolf hiding in the sand. He hid me while dragon hunters ran past. How did you get your dragon?"

"Funny story actually this is the strongest female warrior in my village and she turned into a dragon and I might have shot her down."

"What." Ivar said surprised. He then looks at me. "Is this true?" I shake my head yes. "How?"

"I don't know." Hiccup responded "Hmm. Wait didn't you say you shot her down?" Ivar said

"Yes. She was flying into the sky when I used a bola lancher to shoot her with it. She lost her left tailfin."

"Geez. Not only she turn into a dragon; she can't even fly without help." During this whole conversation I saw a boat sailing this way. I growl to get Hiccup's attention. He looks at me and I gesture to the ship. "Ivar there is a ship coming this way." Hiccup said while pointing to it.

"What?" Ivar said. "Great. You go hide I'll look at markings."

"How are you going to get there without getting spotted?"

"Wolf is a Sand Wraith and they're tidal class dragons. He can stay underwater for extended periods of time." We go into the trees as Ivar and Wolf jump underwater. We see his head pop up a couple of times to take breaths. He looks at the symbol on the sails and quickly swims back. "It's the dragon hunters." He said out of breath. "We need to leave now!" Hiccup hops on me and we fly up into the sky with Ivar close behind. "2 dragons get them!" We heard a man yell. I hear the familiar whistle of a arrow. Using my human and dragon reactions I roll out of the way of the arrows. Hiccup almost falls off but holds on tight. We get above the clouds so they can't see us. "That was close." Hiccup says. "I don't think they can see us up here." I look back at Ivar and Wolf to see them falling. I quickly spin around and dive after them. I don't know how strong Night Furys are but we're about to find out. I stretch my talons out and grab Wolf. He has some weight to him but I still manage to lift him up above the clouds. "Ivar are you alright?" Hiccup said.

"I'm fine but Wolf was hit by a dragon root arrow." He replied. "Its going to take a while for him to come back to his senses. I know another island north of here. We can set him down there." The island was only a few minutes but it felt longer since I was holding a dragon about the same size as me. We make it to the island and set down Wolf. By this time he is moving a lot more. "What is a dragon root arrow?" Hiccup said while rubbing me on the head.

"A dragon root arrow is tipped in liquid dragon root. Ivar anserwerd while holding an arrow. "When it hits the dragon. The dragon loses control and spins to the ground or water."

"Hmm." Hiccup said. I look at the sky and see it getting dark. I roar and motioned to the sky "looks like its getting dark. We need somewhere to sleep. I only brought one pillow and blanket. Where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry. Wolf you know what to do." Wolf goes to the sandy beach right next to where we are and starts burrowing. :What are you doing Wolf: I gurgled.

:I'm making a hole to go into to sleep: Wolf responded.

:Oh:

"Wait Astrid can you understand him?" I shake my head yes. "Wow thats cool. Not only did you become a dragon. You can understand other dragons." We get settled down and hiccup pulls out his pillow and blanket and lays down on the ground. while Ivar jumps into the hole Wolf made and then Wolf gets into the hole and buries himself and Ivar in a layer of sand. I fall asleep after Hiccup does. I wake up in the middle of the night sensing something wrong. I look over at Hiccup to see him shivering. I wrap my wing over him and pull him closer to my body. After a few seconds he stops shivering. I give him a small lick then I go back to sleep. I wake up in a jolt and see us surrounded by dragon hunters with Ivar and Wolf not in sight.

* * *

Sorry for long dialogue scene. I felt like I needed to explain a lot of stuff to my OC.


End file.
